spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
New Zealand (New Pleistocene)
New Zealand has changed in biodiversity intensively, due to the introduction of many species that have changed the environment.. New Zealand has many new animals like horses,wallabys,fallow deer,goats and much more. New Zealand has a land bridge connecting it self to Antarctica so many Antarctic animals such as the polar hound and other dogs to move north towards New Zealand. Zealand Striped goats ''Capra aegagrus hircus Zealandia goats evolved a striped pattern to adapt to the large forests. they live in medium sized herds up to 20 members. They have been known to climb tall trees to avoid predators.they are the most common herding animal in New Zealand. '''Tiger stoat' Mustela erminea interfectorem alba Zealandia because New Zealand has no large predators native to the land like wolves or bigcats isloated populations of stoats a invasive weasel evolved to the big cat niche they are the size of modern leopards.they compete with relatives of domestic cats and wild dogs.They have longer tails then there ancestors and skulls more for power and larger teeth they are more robust and are able to climb rocks and trees. New Zealand tahr 'a deer sized animal that feeds on the grasses of new Zealand. they live in medium sized herds and in the snowy areas they use there horns to dig up grasses and flowers.there ancestors where the invasive Himalayan tahr. many animals from Antarctica live in new Zealand including the south american migrants. '''Zealand guanaco ' is a subspecies of the '''plains guanaco 'from south america. they live in the southern bits of new Zealand.They live on the grasslands. '''Zealand pine cleaner ' a subspecies of pine cleaner a relative of the giant anteater of south america they have been very successful in New Zealand. '''New Zealand gray wolf, Canis lupus zealandia, descended from generations of interbreeding between the gray wolves and wolfdogs that escaped from captivity to the wilderness of New Zealand. New Zealand lynx, Lynx zealandi, a descendant of Eurasian lynxes that escaped from zoos in New Zealand. They're one of the most common predators in New Zealand forests. They are about the size of black bear. there much larger then there ancestors. this New Zealand lynx is looking for mate. New Zealand brown bear, Ursus arctos zealandi, a descendant of brown bears that escaped from zoos in New Zealand. They're one of the most common predators in New Zealand forests. They feeds upon king salmons, honey, berries and carrion.the have grown smaller because of fosters island rule they are the size of leopards and jaguars and compete with the New Zealand lynx Buffalovis Buffalovis tauros Family: Bovines Region: New Zealand Diet: Grass, leaves, flowers, roots, fruits, berries Ancestor: Domestic Sheep Habitat: Grasslands Lifespan: 25 years Descended from sheep, the Buffalovis, the analogue of bison in New Zealand, live on the grasslands in large herds of over 1,000 individuals. Gestation period for the Buffalovis lasts for 6 months and produces a single calf. New Zealand brown hyena, Hyaena bruunea zealandi, is a descendant of brown hyenas that were introduced to New Zealand. They're the main rivals of New Zealand gray wolves over food and terrritory. Unlike brown hyenas of today, the New Zealand brown hyenas live and hunt in packs in the grasslands of New Zealand. The New Zealand buffalo, Bubalus babulis zealandia, is a descendant of water buffaloes that were introduced to New Zealand and started a feral population as an invasive species. They are the most common herbivores in the grasslands and lowlands of New Zealand in large herds. Main predators are tigers, wolves, other canines, including polar hounds, hyenas and leopards. New Zealand clouded leopard, Neofelis nebulosa zealandia, a descendant of clouded leopards that rafted to New Zealand. They are larger than their ancestors (about the size of a jaguar). They're the main predators of tahrs and goats.New Zealand clouded leopards can only kill tiger stoats just to get rid of the competition and they're sometimes known to clash against wolves and lynxes. Males and females mate for life, they'll hunt in mated pairs and raise their cubs together and each parent takes turn watching and the other does the hunting for food. They'll only fight against the other predators just to protect their cubs. New Zealand dhole, Cuon alpinus zealandia, descended from dholes that escaped from zoos in New Zealand. They are similar to their ancestors, but slightly larger and they live in large packs.hunting tahrs in high elevations. recently polar hounds have been found in southern new Zealand.they have been known to hunt large prey. and have been heavily competing with other canines and hyenas. New Zealand elephant, Elephas zealandius, is a descendant of Asian elephants that escaped from zoos in New Zealand. They are the largest land animals in the grasslands of New Zealand. They have dark greenish gray skin and cream patches on their foreheads, chests and bases of their trunks. The New Zealand wild dog, Canis zealandi, is a descendant of feral dogs. They live in packs, hunting large prey and competition with other predators.they are very social animals unlike most canines they use eye there eyes as communication they got this from humans because we breed eye contact communication into dogs so they used this it communicate with other New Zealand wild dogs.there one of the most adaptable animals in New Zealand.there howls are similar to the New guinea singing dog and they have very similar howls. will ring though the forests and be heard from miles away they live in the lowlands of New Zealand but have been also found in the highlands they have adapted to the environment extremely well they have a genetic defect that resulted in a extremely useful trait they have 2 extra dew claws which help them going up and down inclines. The New Zealand black deer, Cervus nippon zealandia, descended from sika deer that were introduced to New Zealand as invasive species, they now live in forests, lowlands and grasslands of New Zealand. They are half the size of an elk. The New Zealand tiger, Panthera tigris zealandi, is a descendant of tigers that escaped from zoos. They are the apex predators in southern New Zealand, mainly prey on horses, aurochs, buffaloes, buffalovis, deer and tapirs. The New Zealand gemsbok, Oryx gazella zealandi, is a descendant of gemsboks that were released to New Zealand. They roam the grasslands of New Zealand in large herds. They are similar to their ancestors, but are darker. The New Zealand elk, Cervus canadensis zealandia, descended from elks that became native to New Zealand after they were introduced to New Zealand. They roam the grasslands of New Zealand. They're the second largest subspecies of elks. The New Zealand zebra, Equus quagga zealandia, descended from zebras that escaped from zoos in New Zealand. They are also one of the common animals in the grasslands of New Zealand. They migrated with the New Zealand wild horses to search for new feeding grounds. The New Zealand wild horse, Equus ferus zealandi, descended from feral horses. They run in large herds led by dominant stallions. they are the ancestors of the snow horse. The New Zealand lowland tapir, Tapirus zealandia, ''descended from tapirs that escaped from zoos in New Zealand. They are highly social, living in groups up to about 24 members in a single herd. They are the common prey of the New Zealand wild dogs. The '''New Zealand white deer', Odocoileus zealandi, is a descendant of introduced mule deer that were released to New Zealand. They are similar to their ancestors, but are white. They run in large herds. They are known to be preyed upon by predators, including wolves, dholes, lynxes, hyenas and polar hounds. The Castle sheep, Imperialovis monocolor, descended from domestic sheep, the Castle sheep are the most common ungulate found across New Zealand, living in large herds with 500 individuals within the herd, grazing across the grasslands of New Zealand. They are known to migrate with the Buffalovis. The Snowy kuri, Canis albus, is a descendant of feral dogs that lived in the grasslands and snowy mountains of New Zealand. They live in packs led by dominant males, known as patriarchs. They are known to be rivals with New Zealand tiger stoats and other canines. The New Zealand highland aurochs, ''Bos zealandi''a, is a descendant of domestic cattle. They are similar to highland cattle, but are dark gray. They run in large herds. The main predators of the New Zealand highland aurochs are New Zealand tigers, wolves, other canines, including Polar hounds mostly were known to prey on the New Zealand highland aurochs. Category:New Zealand Category:Candidates for deletion